


眠○

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	眠○

哈利的乳尖是可爱的嫩粉色，小小的却很敏感，捏几下就完全充血了。原本放松地微微蜷缩的双腿也邀请似地分开，探进去才发现内裤已经湿了一块，原来光是刺激乳头就能让他湿透。

 

他分开柔软的穴口，那里虽然湿了但还很紧，手指戳进去了倒能很好地吃进去。他咕啾咕啾地指奸男孩，光是手指就能让人扭着屁股无意识地哼哼，穴口张合着又含住第二根，啧啧有声地吞吐粗长两指。粗糙的手指将娇嫩膣肉揉得不停收缩，按到雌穴浅处的敏感点时分泌的淫液多到溢出来，痒痒地一路滑到人小臂上。男人被吸得心猿意马，草草地扩张到三指就结束。一想到可以在钦慕已久的对象体内射精，不用对着满房间照片手淫，他就忍不住兴奋到滴水。他用湿润的顶端摩擦男孩微开的穴缝，让那里都沾得亮晶晶的才满足地肏开了柔嫩的穴口。

 

“呼……嗯……唔……”男孩被烫到一样蜷起腿，像只受惊的小鹿似的，颤抖的睫毛都被打湿了。光是插进龟头就能感觉到肉穴的温暖滑腻，再往里肏就有一股淫水浇在龟头上，温热的水流激得男人一个哆嗦，阴茎几乎是被雌穴吸到底部，膣肉蠕动着爱抚勃发性器。

 

“嘶……”男人几乎被吸到腰眼发酸，为了避免太过兴奋而过早地射出来，他只是慢慢地在内部打着转搅动，让痉挛的甬道适应他的尺寸。龟头触碰到的那个肉乎乎的小嘴让他意识到男孩确实有能受孕的器官，那里正瑟缩地被挤得吐汁，比茎身粗一圈的龟头得以顺利地在狭小肉穴里抽送，速度的加快让软肉被龟头勾磨得红肿濡湿，缠缠绵绵地包裹住灼热勃起。

 

哈利低声呜咽着，泪湿的脸颊埋在人肩窝里，双腿不自觉交叉缠住对方腰臀，被撑到鼓起的阴户紧紧贴着对方毛发旺盛的胯部，将粗壮阴茎整根都吞下了。他一副吃得很辛苦的模样，但阴茎和雌穴都湿得一塌糊涂，在男人抽离的时候还会不知羞耻地圈紧对方让阴茎用力插到雌穴底部，子宫口被结结实实顶得酸肿，原本紧闭的洞眼张开了不停滑出淫水。

 

男人好像要撬开软嫩的子宫口一样搅弄雌穴，哈利平坦的小腹隐隐凸显了龟头的大小，哈利好像被撑得难受似地伸手下去摸，反而被操得更惨，手被摁在下腹让阴茎次次都顶到柔软的手心。男人每次全根插入阴茎都好像要插进深处的小口里，被吸得舒展开一样勃发颤动，鼓鼓囊囊的阴囊卟卟地拍打一片狼藉的臀部。

 

哈利几乎被操下床去，像只树袋熊一样意识不清地扒拉在人身上挨肏。他叫着男孩的名字高潮了，精液抽搐着一股股射进宫腔，哈利呜呜地拱起腰，捂着小腹皱着眉，惹人怜爱地随着精液的灌注颤抖，敏感的肉体在睡梦中被操到无数次高潮，乖顺地吸着阴茎将精液含进子宫里。雌穴吃不完精液就让肏开另一张小嘴射进去，后穴撑到满出来的时候就让男孩柔软的红唇抿着含出精液。哈利直到身上也被精液玷污也没醒来，身体内外都是男人的浓重精液味，肉穴都成了男人性器的形状了。


End file.
